


Double Drabble: The Obedient One.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Double Drabble, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xav told him to ignore the summons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: The Obedient One.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://elwing-alcyone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**elwing_alcyone**](http://elwing-alcyone.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Author's choice, author's choice, obedient_.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Not technically [Petya verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/4657), but uses its backstory.

Padma always remembers: Xav told him to ignore the summons.

"When it comes, if it comes," Xav had stressed to him, "ignore it. Run."

The order to disobey an Emperor from a Prince's lips, repeated so often that Padma never thought twice about what it meant until he was fifteen and little Serg laughed in his face and told him that one day he would kneel to him, so don't forget it.

Xav's son had gone to his death rather than disobey his Emperor and Xav had never forgiven him for choosing his honor instead of his life. After Xav died, after they didn't need to make sure no one started whispering that Xav started planning revolution before Yuri made the first move, Gran'ma said: they had known the order was coming. They hadn't been fast enough. And he shouldn't have gone, Padma. Death before dishonor is only a good idea in vids. Do you understand?

Now, Padma waits in the gallery and watches as Aral swallows his court-martial raw, and he catches Serg's eye across the room and watches Serg smile in victory, and Padma thinks, _sorry, Gran'da, Gran'ma, but one of us has to be the good one_.


End file.
